Super Italy Bros
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Romano's new addiction to Mario games gives him strange dreams at night. Tribute to Mario games, my friend Daniel inspired me. Wahoo! Be warned, your favorite Hetalia characters will be cast as Mario characters! Prepare for laughter, possibly nose bleeds, instensive gameplay and magic mushrooms! Remember to jump on the toads!
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my fanfictions that is not a yaoi… My friend Daniel gave me the idea, so if he's reading this right now, thanks and hopefully we can sit at lunch again! This is a Hetalia story, Romano gets a new addiction to Mario games… Once again thank you to all my readers and my friend who inspired me… Grazie!**

**Chapter 1: Explanation**

"Romano, you've been playing that game for like… Ever…" Veniziano watched his brother Romano, who was eating a bag of chips while playing Mario Kart on the Wii. "It's been 8 hours straight."

"Yeah, whatever…" Romano said emotionlessly, trying to get to the finish line and move onto the third lap.

This all happened when Japan invented Mario Kart Wii… He began to sell the new Wii models with Mario Kart and all of the accessories, and Romano just decided to get one on one fateful day. He installed the system into the TV and started the game.

After that, Romano looked into the Mario series. Not only impressed by the fact the main characters were Italian and brothers, he enjoyed the gameplay and elements of the story. In other words, Romano became a nerd…

After intensive research on the series and hours and hours of gameplay as well as money spent at Game Stop, it's clear that Romano became addicted to the series… Poor Veniziano… His brother doesn't even want to make pasta with him any more…

**It's short, but it's the explanation… Next chapter will be a love-letter to Mario games… Prepare to see the Hetalia cast as Mario characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Romano Mario**

"What the hell happened to me?" Romano woke up in blue overalls and a red turtle neck. He found a red hat on the ground with an R on it.

"ROMANO, PRINCESS PEACH GOT CAUGHT BY BOWSER AGAIN!" He could see his brother Veniziano run to him in a similar outfit, only his turtle neck was green and his hat was green with a V on it.

"Veniziano, what's the matter with you, why are you dressed like that?" Romano clearly say his brother was dressed like Luigi from the Mario series.

"Princess Peach, um I mean… Princess Spain got captured by Bowser again!" Veniziano stopped running, catching up to his brother. "We have to help him!"

"Spain is in trouble?"

"I knew you'd help! Hurry up and let's go!"

"Wait a minute, Spain is really in trouble, right?" Romano had to be sure. "If so, why are we all dressed like Mario characters?"

"Hm… I don't know… BUT WHO CARES, THE PRINCESS IS IN TROUBLE!"

"Fine fine…" Romano stopped to think. "This can't be real… I must be dreaming… If Spain is Princess Peach, he mumst be in danger… But who the hell is Bowser supposed to be?"

"Romano, hurry up!" Veniziano was already halfway up a large hill, getting ready to jump onto a floating platform of bricks.

"Si, I'm coming!"

They jumped onto the platforms. Jumping seemed like nothing to Romano, it was almost like an instinct. When he spotted Bowser's patheitic minions (who looked a lot like Hungary clones wearing mushroomed-themed hats and unfitting brown clothes) he jumped on their heads for an instant kill.

"Hey Romano, did you know that if you get that mushroom up there you turn into a giant?" Veniziano pointed to a seemingly glowing mushroom after he stomped out a few of the minions. "You go get it, I'll take care of things down here!"

"No Veniziano, we're a team! That's why we're the Super Italy Bros!" Wait, did Romano hear himself right? "I'm not going without you!"

"It's allrihgt, now hurry up!" He punched out a shy-guy (who looked very much like Austria clones wearing masks). "Go Romano, Spain is in trouble!"

"Allright…" Romano jumped on the other platforms, taking out a mini boss (who looked like a caterpillar composed of Russia, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania all connected and moving in synchronicity). He got the mushroom and his body grew. This too felt somewhat normal, as if certain foods always made your body turn this huge temporarily. He didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Romano, you're huge!" Veniziano looked up at his big brother.

"Let's go, like this we can save Spain in no time!" Romano picked up his little brother and stomped his way through the land, breaking everything from platforms to items, his enemies being crushed under his feet. He made it to Bowser's castle. However, that's when it wore off… He shrunk back to his normal size.

"It looks like there's going to be a boss battle!"

"No, we have to face the mini-boss before the real one. Bowser's always the last boss!"

"Let's go!"

"Okie-dokie!" They kicked open the door, finding Princess Spain held captive by France (who was dressed as Waluigi) and Prussia (who was Wario). Bowser was sitting in his thrown, he'd been waiting for Romano and Veniziano like he does in every game… Wait, BOWSER IS GERMANY?!

"What the hell is going on?" Romano shook his head. "Why the hell are you dressed like that potato eater?"

"It's about time you showed up… I've kidnapped the princess just like in every other game!" Bowser/Germany shouted.

"Screw that!" Romano looked over at "Peach" who was basically Spain wearing a skimpy, short pink dress that Nintendo would never approve of. "You allright Spain?"

"Romano, you came to save me!"

"Allright, before you can face me, I'm going to have you defeat one of my minions!" Bowser/Germany shouted. Romano could only wonder what Germany was thinking, probably something along the lines of "how did I get tricked into doing this?"

So out of nowhere, Bowser Junior (Liechtenstein in a cute Bowser themed outfit) appeared! "I'm sorry…"

Romano defeat both Bowsers without breaking a sweat. Veniziano defeat Waluigi and Wario without even having to use power-ups! An easy victory, of course. Spain was set free.

"Thanks for saving me again Romano. I know I'm always getting captured. It must be a lot of hard work. So thanks!"

**Even if you don't play Mario games, you should know this… Whenever Princess Peach is saved, she always smootches Mario's cheek as thanks… Fangirls are gonna have a laugh…**

"No Spain don't touch me!" Romano was trying to back away, but he was being egged on an pushed by his little brother.

"Come on Romano you knew this was coming!" Veniziano shouted. "Come on, do it already!"

"No, I just can't!" Romano wanted to die at the thought. Spain practically raised him; this was too embarrassing for him, especially if it had to be in front of his brother.

"Come one Romano, it's nothing serious."

"WHAT I WANNA KNOW IS HOW YOU GOT THE ROLE OF PEACH!" Romano was distracted and lost his footing, giving his brother the perfect opportunity to pick him up and hold him up before Spain.

"Come on Romano, just get it over with."

"No, no, there's no way!" Romano's pleas were useless when Spain planted one on his cheek. His face read and pride lost, he woke up from his dream, covered in sweat.

He realized everything was all a dream, Spain wasn't really in trouble, everyone was human, and this was Earth, not the Mario universe. He sighed in relief. "No more Mario games before bed." He stood silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Well maybe I can stop tomorow..."

**-I made Liechtenstein Bowser Jr. Because she used to live in Germany's house.**

**-I made Germany Bowser because it's unexpected and… Picture it, if he was mad at Italy and could breathe fire, he'd burn that Italian's ass…**

**-I was thinking of making Hungary Peach but I thought I'd service the yaoi fangirls I've been serving a slice of cake. So here you go! (hands over cake)**

**-There's no yaoi in here accept for that one Spamano spam… I thought it was funny, I could picture them in a situation like that!  
**

**There will be another chapter for more laughs, so please do stick around!**

**Bonus:**

"Hey Fratello, I noticed something. How come Yoshi wasn't in this chapter?" Romano asked, taking off his hat.

"It's because the author keeps arguing with her brother as to whether Yoshi is a raptor, a dragon or a dinosaur..." Veniziano looked up at the sky. "Hey did you know we have Pasta power-ups?"

"THERE IS NO PASTA IN THE MARIO UNIVERSE!"

"But this is the Super Italy Bros universe!"

"Well there better be some god damn tomato power-ups!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Pasta Power-ups  
**

Romano couldn't forget the more embaressing parts of his dream when he brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen, looking for breakfast. He opened the fridge… Nothing caught his eye… He went to the living room instead, deciding to watch tv instead. However he could feel the cold stare from his Wii.

"Hey Romano, I'm going to make my famous Pasta Veniziano! You want to help?" His little brother came in with a basket of tomatoes and a smaller basket of basil leaves sitting on top of the fruits (yes they're fruits).

"Hey, Veniziano, I need to ask you a question." The big brother said, watching his brother put the baskets down on the floor before sitting next to him.

"What's wrong Romano?"

"I had a really weird dream last night… I think it's a sign I've been playing too much Mario games." The words felt gross when he said it. "I think I need to quit playing…"

"Well that's good for you Fratello!" The younger brother cheered. "Tonight we can eat pasta without that game getting in the way!"

"Yeah, I guess." Romano sighed. "Hey, you need help in the kitchen? I can roast the tomatoes."

"Just don't eat them all." Veniziano took the baskets, putting them on the kitchen table before getting a small blow torch from the drawer. "I'm glad you decided to help Romano."

"Yeah… You need anything else?" Romano asked, watching his little brother put his coat on. "If you're going out, I could go get what you need."

"No it's allright, I already ordered everything earlier so I should go on my own." Veniziano said. "I'm not little any more."

"I forgot my fratello isn't just a little kid anymore. Sure we were raised differently, but we're still family. Blood is thicker than water and familia is better than videogames." Romano watched his little brother leave the house. He was left alone in the kitchen, thinking about how his little brother had grown before his eyes and how he wasted that time playing videogames.

He sat in a chair, deciding to take a three-minute nap. However, that was a mistake…

"Hey Romano!" The dream again. Romano was wearing his Mario costume while his brother was Luigi. "Princess Spain invited us to her place so we could have a picnic!"

"Oh, fratello…" Romano shook his head. "I don't think I can go… I'm sorry."

"But this is Spain we're talking about, you can't exactly ignore Spain, can you?"

"Well… I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least stop by his place." Before Romano knew it, he was in Princess Spain's castle, small toads (who looked like Sealand clones wearing white and red mushroom hats and blue vests) brought snacks to the garden.

"I'm so glad you could come over again." Princess Spain said (still wearing that skimpy dress incase you were wondering), drinking tea.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Romano looked at the landscape. "I guess it wasn't such a bad choice to come here… Well even if this is a dream, I still think it's cool…"

"Oh no…" Veniziano got up, spotting a giant Bowser (Germany) come toward the castle. "We have to get out of here right now!"

"What are we going to do?" Spain asked. "You're our only hope Romano!"

"I guess so." Romano got up.

"But before you go, I made some pasta, it'll help you defeat Bowser!" Veniziano gave his big brother a plate of his famous pasta. Upon eating it, Romano grew large, his body sparkling for some odd reason. He felt invincible.

"I feel great!" Romano shouted, going to defeat Bowser. Like the dream before, everything he did felt like instinct, every punch, every jump, every kick felt like nothing. It was power and strength like nothing he ever experienced. However before he could watch Bowser fall in defeat…

"Romano, wake up! Wake up, fratello!"

He woke up in the real world to find the kitchen consumed by fire. He couldn't remember boiling water or even roasting the tomatoes but somehow the kitchen was in flames and his younger brother struggled to put it out.

He fetched buckets of water, pouring it on the flames until they evaporated into smoke. It was over, but the harsh smell of ashes and smoke remained and lingered in the air. He was slapped in the face.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you set the kitchen on fire!" The younger brother cried.

"I'm sorry Veniciano… I really am, I don't know what happened." Another slap across the face.

"Liar, you're so obsessed with those stupid games that you didn't pay attention to the pasta!" He cried louder. "I WAS GOING TO MAKE MY SPECIAL PASTA JUST FOR YOU, IT TAKES FIVE WHOLE HOURS TO MAKE!"

"Fratello, I'm sorry… Wait, where-?!" Romano watched his younger brother rip the Wii out of the tv, disconnecting all the wires and hurling it against the coffee table. "Fratello!"

"No, it's this stupid game! It's not even real yet you pay so much more attention to it than you do to me!"

"Enough!" Romano wrestled his brother until the Wii fell to the floor. He forced his brother against the wall. "Look, That's enough out of you!"

"Romano, you care about a videogame more than your own familia?"

That's when Romano realized what he'd done. He felt sick to his stomach, the guilt consuming him as he looked at the tears streaming from his brother's eyes. "Veni-"

"Don't touch me…"

"But brother, I really am sorry."

"I don't believe you!"

The words wrung in his ears. "I don't believe you…"

**Oh Romano... I feel like crying right now... I'm sorry I had to put you through this... Bet you fallowers think I'm horrible right about now, but it gets better... Not to mention, I'm writing a halloween story that has our favorite Italianos dress as Mario and Luigi and this story will have 2 endings (1 normal one and 1 for the yaoi fans...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Super Italy Bros Forever Part 1**

Romano watched his little brother run away crying. He stood there alone, looking at his broken Wii. "I have to stop this. It's making Veniciano sad. I've never seen him this upset before…" Romano picked up the fragments of black plastic, putting them in a bag and throwing them out. The game disk was surprisingly still in tact. So he put it in it's box and hid it away in the bookshelf.

He went to his room, getting out his laptop and looking for videogame addiction support groups. Meanwhile Veniciano went back to the kitchen, noticing something he'd over looked.

"I'm doing this for my brother… I have to quit playing so much that way he could smile again." Romano thought, grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

"Wait Romano, where are you going?" Veniciano fallowed. "Look, I'm sorry I broke your Wii, I didn't mean to!"

"It's allright. I'm just going out for a while." Romano said, looking at his little brother. "I'll be fine and I'm going to come back." He hugged his younger brother.

"No wait a minute. I realized something Romano." Veniciano said. "It's not your fault, but I-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm going to be late." Romano left, caressing his brother on both cheeks as he left.

**7 hours later…**

"ITALIA, I'M BACK!" Romano shouted, coming back from a long meeting (that and a few drinks at the bar made him get lost when coming home).

"Romano, what took you so long, where the hell were you?" Veniciano asked, confronting his brother. "I had something really important I needed to tell you!"

"What's the matter?"

"Well… You didn't start the fire…"

"Huh?" Romano hiccupped, hoping his brother wouldn't smell the wine in his breath.

"The blow torch went haywire for some reason… It fell onto the floor… That's what caused it… It wasn't your fault!"

"Oh I see… Well I guess we have to roast tomatoes over the stove from now on. Well at least until we can get a new one."

"So where have you been?" Veniciano smelled wine.

"I found this videogame addict meeting and went, I had to rush though because it was going on when I found out about it." Romano answered. "Then after that, I had a few drinks."

"You drank a lot of wine and got lost, didn't you?"

"I guess I couldn't hide that…"

"Oh fratello…"

"Don't worry, I just had one or two…" Another hiccup. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're trying to get help, but please avoid getting an addiction to wine…"

"It's fine!" Romano shouted, going to his room. "I'm going to bed now!" He crash landed on his bed, having another Mario-themed dream.

"Hey Romano." Princess Spain again, wearing a less revealing dress that Nintendo would probably agree to. "So how have you been, it's been a while…"

"Spain, please leave me alone…" Romano groaned. "I don't want these dreams anymore. They remind me of how Veni broke my Wii and how I can't play anymore…"

"So you're really quitting Mario?"

"I'm trying, that's pretty much all I can do…"

"I see…" Princess Spain sighed, Yoshi (America in a dinosaur costume) sat on her lap, eating a hamburger with mushrooms.

"Well, if you're really going to quit, we should have at least one more adventure, don't you think?"

"Yeah… One last time just to settle the score." Romano said, putting on his hat. "Allright, I accept your challenge.

"Hey Romano?" Veniciano's voice. Once again he wore his Luigi costume, just something was different about him. "Where the heck am I?"

"Oh Veni, I'm glad you're here. I don't know whether you're just apart of my dream, but I'm glad you're here. Now we can do this together, just like real brothers!"

"Um… Yeah, okay. But I've never played Mario before…"

"It's okay, just fallow my lead!"

**To be Continued…**


End file.
